


Let’s Meet Here Again

by Just_All_Random



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cute, First Meetings, M/M, Playgrounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_All_Random/pseuds/Just_All_Random
Summary: This playground was lonely all the time, practically abandoned by the neighborhood. Hwanwoong never expected to see another person there, much less at nighttime.





	Let’s Meet Here Again

**Author's Note:**

> original (generated) prompt:
> 
> “hwanwoong and seoho playing on the swings at a small playground that nobody goes to anymore.”
> 
> I originally posted it on twitter but you guys should get to enjoy it too ^^
> 
> So enjoy uwu

  
Hwanwoong didn’t really expect to find someone in his playground. Well, of course it wasn’t _his_ playground, but there was no one else, not even children, who visited this playground. This week was actually its last week in the neighborhood since they’re community league made plans to tear it down and rebuild a small, new recreational area for all families. Hwanwoong hadn’t been paying attention to their plans but he’d heard there’d be no swings, which was a bummer since this playground and its swings were really the only place that brought him comfort and solace, a place to come to at the end of the day to collect his thoughts, maybe give himself a small, reassuring pat on the back and tell himself he did good today.

But alas, it was going to be torn down due to the inactivity. Hwanwoong had to make the most of it, visiting whenever he could—to do homework, dance, nap, anything—even during late night hours when the lonely emptiness of his house became a bit too overwhelming for him. Not that the playground wasn’t lonely already, it just felt like a second home to him, spacious and open with fresh air and starry nights. But maybe today wouldn’t be so lonely.

“Hello..?” Hwanwoong called, resting his palm on the hard plastic of the slide. Half of him peaked from behind it, shyly looking at the one on his swings. They seemed to be a grown man, gently swaying in the swing. He hopped off it, approaching Hwanwoong, who squinted to try and get a better look at the male in the dark. It was no surprise that his figure towered him since Hwanwoong was naturally short, but to him, all he saw was a solid shadow of a man looming over him. He backed away.

“Oh, sorry, I don’t mean to frighten you,” the male quietly apologized, his voice soft and sweet. Though the edge wasn’t completely taken off of Hwanwoong, he felt comforted by this.

“I have a flashlight, let me go get it,” Hwanwoong said, reaching into his backpack as he still kept a safe distance from the other. A light was then shined on him and he covered his eyes, which had already adjusted to the darkness.

“I got one too,” the other male said, holding his phone. Hwanwoong simply stared at the shadow holding the phone, unsure what to say. The taller pointed the light towards him and Hwanwoong met soft, friendly features and a gentle smile. “I’m Lee Seoho,” he introduced himself.

“Uh, Yeo Hwanwoong,” Hwanwoong shyly took Seoho’s extended hand with a firm shake before pulling away. A small awkward air filled the atmosphere. “I haven’t seen you here before,” Hwanwoong said, shoes shuffling around in the sand.

“I’m here visiting family,” Seoho simply replied. Hwanwoong nodded, aware of the growing awkwardness that filled when words didn’t. So, he spoke.

“I live here, so it’s nice to see new faces, especially in this playground,” Hwanwoong trailed off, hoping to find another related topic to talk about.

“It must be great to live near such a nice playground,” Seoho grinned brightly, which Hwanwoong could clearly see even if the flashlight wasn’t on him. Hwanwoong laughed at that, scoffed more like.

“I’m the only one ever in this playground,” Hwanwoong said, walking over to the swings since the conversation had loosened slightly. He sat down in one, Seoho following along as he sat in the other.

“Really? But it’s so nice here,” Seoho sighed. Hwanwoong could attest to that, even if the playground was a little old and run down. The neighborhood was missing out.

“Yeah, but at least it gives me a place to myself,” Hwanwoong shrugged, breathing in the night air.

“Sorry if I’m intruding then,” Seoho mumbled softly.

“No, not at all,” Hwanwoong shook his head. “Like I said, I like seeing new faces here,” he reassured the taller. “It’s nice to talk to someone other than myself,” he chuckled at how lame he sounded.

“That’s good,” Seoho said, swaying along with the swing.

Another quietness filled the air, though it wasn’t awkward just calm. Hwanwoong felt at ease to talk more.

And so they did. Nothing seemed forced behind their words and genuine curiosity of each other was shared amongst them. It was nice. Hwanwoong liked listening to the other talk in his soft, honey-like voice, and his giggles were the cutest. Seoho was probably the sweetest person he ever met. They even talked about random things, like fate in the form of threads or hopes and dreams wished on the stars in the sky. Seoho had a beautiful mind, and Hwanwoong could clearly see that as they continued to talk about the artistic aspects of life. He didn’t want it to end.

Though unfortunately, all things must come to an end, as much as Hwanwoong didn’t want that time to arrive.

“I have to get going, it’s getting late,” Seoho sighed, and Hwanwoong could see a clear pout on his lips. Hwanwoong could feel himself pout too.

“Oh. Okay,” he sighed.

“Good night,” Seoho smiled. “It was nice meeting you, Hwanwoong,” he said, and Hwanwoong may have felt the warmest feeling spread across his chest.

“It was nice meeting you too, hyung,” Hwanwoong reciprocated.

“Let’s meet here again sometime,” Seoho offered.

“That’d be great!” Hwanwoong excitedly said, watching Seoho slowly leave the playground. “Will you be back?” He asked. Seoho stopped, humming in thought.

“Maybe in two weeks,” he informed the shorter. “Will I get to see you in two weeks?”

“Of course,” Hwanwoong beamed.

“Let’s meet here again.”

And with that, Seoho walked away, leaving the playground and Hwanwoong alone. Then the realization hit the short male.

In two weeks, the playground would have been gone. Would Seoho still find him? Another thing hit him: He didn’t have Seoho’s number.

Hwanwoong ran out the playground hoping to see the backside of the tall male. He looked to his left—nothing—and to his right—also nothing. He went over to one of the corners and still could not find Seoho.

The realization made a sick twist to his heart and left a sour taste in his mouth. He slapped his forehead.

“Idiot,” he groaned. He looked at the stars and sighed, his heart squeezing all his hopes into his wish for the stars.

“Let’s meet here again, Lee Seoho.”

**Author's Note:**

> It’s not /exactly/ like the prompt but I like it the way it is so eh lol
> 
> Bother me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/aegi_woongz) or say whatever on my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/abeeb) ^^
> 
> Thanxx for reading!!


End file.
